


Possibility

by Longlivemystories



Series: Fallout [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, Talk of nsfw, somewhat nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlivemystories/pseuds/Longlivemystories
Summary: Nick's feeling pretty down and out about himself. Little does he know, his girlfriend feels the same about herself.





	Possibility

Natalie and Nick hadn't had sex what so ever. Honestly, the synth detective hadn't even thought about Natalie's sexual needs what so ever and now he simply felt silly about it. How could he have not considered her wants and needs; how could he not pay attention to the way she looked at him, the way she shivered when he ever so gently ran his skeletal hand up her arm, to her shoulder and ever so slowly right back down.

And now here they were, Natalie completely unaware of his presence while he was all too aware of hers. He'd heard a sound coming from upstairs and he became worried, thinking maybe she'd suffered an injury during their last case and she was trying to fix it up herself. The synth calmly made his way up the stairs as Natalie used Ellie's bed when Ellie was out with her new boyfriend. Normally Natalie used Nick's bed anyways, however if she was feeling depressed, he noticed, she liked her solitude. Every time he had offered to just lie with her, she would shake her head, saying that he should continue working on his cases. Nick always seemed unsure, but what could he do if she wanted to be alone?

Now it was very clear to him that she didn't want to be alone at that moment. He had no doubt in his mind that Natalie loved him to pieces; she made that blatantly clear every day, especially when he was feeling unsure about himself. But maybe, just maybe he was mishearing her at that moment, sitting on the stairs.

The soft, almost silent moans coming from her mouth certainly wouldn't have been heard by anyone else. Was he just so tuned into her normally quiet and soft-spoken nature that he had no problem hearing her now? Either way, he had to be misreading the situation or something along those lines. Not only was she moaning, no she was gasping, grasping at his name; Nick's name. At first, he wanted nothing more than to go to her, to be the one to please her, but then he stopped himself to reassess the situation. He was always over thinking things.

Maybe he really was mishearing her. She couldn't possibly be moaning, calling out his name in such a heated way. She couldn't possibly feel such an intensity for that old bucket of bolts. She couldn't possibly be pleasuring herself to the thought of the detective at that very moment.

Could she...?

Maybe he should just leave her be, finish her business by herself. He wasn't sure how much she knew about second generation synth anatomy. It wouldn't be hard to take one look at an enemy synth and put the pieces together: He didn't have the necessary equipment to please her like he wanted so badly to. All he had was one broken hand, a normal hand and a poor excuse for a tongue. His chest hurt to know that he was so useless sitting there, hearing her have to pleasure herself because her boyfriend was too useless to do anything. How could he even call himself a boyfriend any more. He slumped even more, head in his hands.

"Nick?"

It was so soft that Nick put it off at first to the wind, but then it finally registered and he slowly turned around to see Natalie standing there, a sheet wrapped poorly around her obviously naked body. He was distracted at first because of the soft light from the lamp in Ellie's room lighting her curves so perfectly that, if he could, would make his mouth water.

"Nick?" she repeated a little more loudly than the first time. "Are you... okay?" she inquired softly, tilting her head to the side.

"I... yes," Nick answered, finally tearing his gaze away from her body. "I... I'm sorry for... interrupting you."

She said nothing for a short while before: "Why haven't you joined me?"

Again it was almost silent and he almost didn't catch the vague hint of sadness in her voice. He swiveled his head to look up at her quickly, amber eyes wide with surprise. Did she think...

"I didn't join you because... I didn't think you wanted me to," he admitted.

Now it was her turn to be surprised. "You are such a fool sometimes," she murmured, descending the stairs, then kneeling down to cup his face with her free hand. "I... was hoping you'd hear me one of these nights... unfortunately, I was always too afraid to make any noise. I thought maybe... you found me physically unattractive," she mumbled, turning her gaze away.

"My dear you may be smart, but that is simply impossible," he told her, taking Natalie's chin ever so gently to make her look at him. "As much as I adore you for your intelligence and creativity, I can't possibly see you as anything but beautiful."

It was true that Natalie never considered herself very attractive. Her late husband did quite a bit to convince her otherwise, however she simply never believed him. Now here she was, staring into the amber, glowing eyes of a man she'd only been dating a month and she felt her heart swell at his words. She almost launched herself at him, locking lips with the synth.

"You're too good to me," she mumbled against his lips.

"Quite the other way around," he chuckled, holding her close. "Your sheet is slipping."

"Let it."


End file.
